body language
by Mctvcker
Summary: Craig has sex with Kenny on some strangers bathroom floor. He swears to never talk about it again. But Kenny can't take his eyes off Craig's face. Or body.


Kenny loves parties.

Loves it because he can feel himself be invisible. He's always the man of silence and observance and it's no different in this setting. He sits with his legs spread on the couch. Eyes roaming the attendance. Sure, he can pull some nights. Tonight he will, when he feels ready to. However, right now he wants to watch. And so far what he's gathered is Kyle eyes roaming Annie Nelson's face.

He's leaned over her as she holds a red cup in her hand. She's all smiles and laughs, confident. Kenny can taste Kyle's anxiety. Can feel his palms sweating as if it's his own. Kenny observes Stan downing another shot. Trying to keep his composure although his addiction isn't as well concealed as he'd like to pretend it is.

Kenny sees Clyde's tears coming. Can feel Bebe's embarrassment. Can see Lola eyeballing Clyde. Can sense Kevin Stoley's desperation to win Red back. It's all there in body language. The human body is so beautiful and can convey what you can't with words

Finally, Kenny's gaze falls on Craig Tucker. Someone he finds unusually hard to read. He's seated on the staircase. Cigarette in between his lips as he takes a drag from the short he probably bummed off someone.

He and Tweek just broke up.

But instead of showing any outward signs of dismay, his body is flowing easily like it always does. The only signal of any distress is that his eyes are rimmed with red from what Kenny could only assume is tears.

Kenny shrugs it off. They hardly talk, although they sometimes are partnered for projects. They were somewhat close as kids. Though that faded out after awhile.

No one really notices Kenny. He faded out in a way, more because he chooses to. However, he notices everyone else.

Kenny stands from the couch and finds his way to a match of cards of humanity. He shows a brilliant display of hilarity and kicks everyone's ass. When the final card is placed down, Red reads his answer and it gains the most hearty of laughs. He collects his winnings.

"God. I hate you Kenneh" Cartman days from where he sits on the floor. He has at most five winning cards. Kenny has at least twenty.

"everyone loves me, asshole." He says, not bothering to look at Cartman as he hands back his collection. He lets out a yawn and looks down at his watch. It's 1am and while the night is young, he decides he won't pull that night. Kenny picks himself up and head towards the bathroom. He doesn't have to go. However, he wants to hotbox the room before he heads out.

The stairs creak with every step Kenny takes. It's loud, but not as loud as the music engulfing the entire house. Kenny opens the bathroom to pitch black. As he flicks on the light, he notices the body of someone in the bathtub. Automatically Kenny recognizes it as Craig. Long legs awkwardly bent to his comfort, dark boots. Long fingers curled around the edge of the tub. Kenny pulls back the curtain to reveal his face. He's blankly gazing at the tiles on the wall.

"do you want me to leave?" Kenny pries. Craig doesn't look at him. Instead keeps his attention on that one spot.

"No." is all he says. Kenny blinks, but shrugs it off. He takes the towels on the rack and stuffs in under the door. Somehow he doesn't think Craig would oblige to being smoked up. He doesn't say anything as Kenny sets up his pipe. Kenny lights it. Takes a hit and exhales. He coughs a bit, and hands the pipe to Craig. Craig looks at him this time.

Kenny stares into those dark brown eyes. His pupils almost fade into the browns. They're almost black. Craig's really looking at him, lips parted and eyes sleepy. Searching into him.

They keep passing the pipe. Eventually Kenny is hit with that high. And he lets out a chuckle. He places the pipe down. There is a silence between them for a good few minutes and Kenny just lets out little chuckles at that.

"the way you were looking at me, Craig. I'd say you are itching for a ride on the mcdick." he's laughing at himself, his stupid joke. It's all slow and happy. Everything around him is light and joyful and numb. Like he's melting into the toilet he's sitting on.

Through the smoke Kenny can see Craig moving, he stands on his knees infront of him. Kenny can see those dark browns. Pink rimmed, watery. A hand reaches out to Kenny's face and Craig's long fingers caress his cheek. They slide to his lips and Craig's thumb presses down on Kenny's lower lip. Before he knows it, Craig replaces it with his own smooth, plush lips.

Kenny hesitates at first. It's like their mouths are blending together like paint. He kisses back after a few seconds. Kenny quickly grabs at the back of Craig's shirt and pulls him up. Gripping his thighs and moving him to straddle him in his lap.

Kenny's hands move to grab at Craig's ass. Fondling it in his freckled hands as Craig humps down on him.

"Fuck." Kenny says. He pulls away but Craig continues. Choosing to be the one to mark Kenny. He's sucking on that place right behind his ear and it sends shivers down Kenny's spine. He inhales, shallow breaths.

"Want me to fuck you?" Craig breathes into his flesh. It's shaky, nervous. Kenny can tell he's nervous. Kenny licks his lips. His hands move to circle around Craig's wrist, pulling them away from where they are gripping into his shoulders. He holds them down on the others side. Fingernails digging into Craig's tanned skin. He feels the need to be in control, feels like Craig's body language is telling him that is what Craig needs.

"No. I'll be the one doing the fucking. Be a good boy and get on your knees." Kenny says in a stern, demanding voice. He takes in Craig's face, searching for a reaction. It comes in the form of the other male taking his bottom lip in between his teeth and letting out a soft moan that is so automatic. It comes from the back of the others throat and resonates in his mouth. Craig looks away, ashamed. Kenny lets go of Craig's wrist and grabs hold of his chin. Their eyes meet again.

"Look at me." Craig does. Lips parted and sleepily staring at him. Kenny leans in close, rests his head on Craig's shoulder so he can whisper in his ear.

"Do as I say. Get on your knees." Kenny whispers. Craig complies, standing up. He falls to his knees , hands placed out in front of him. They rest on his thighs.

Kenny stands, grabbing a fist full of black hair. Making Craig look up at him with parted lips and half lidded eyes. Craig's dark browns stare up at Kenny's. He looks so broken, wrecked. Kenny decides he wants to ruin him even further.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth." Kenny says, he lets go of his grip on black locks. He unbuttons his pants, letting them pool around his ankles. Kenny went commando, and his dick is free from its confines of his pants.

Craig moves to wrap his lips around Kenny's dick, and Kenny pets his hair as his tongue swirls around the head. He begins to move, his petting turning into a harsh hold as he begins to thrust into Craig's mouth.

"You like sucking my cock, Craig? You like being my good little cock slut?" he says, low and seductive as he fucks Craig's mouth. Craig lets oit a groan in response. It vibrates around Kenny's dick. And Kenny lets out a grunt himself, watching his dick slide in and out of Craig. It's fucking beautiful. Craig is beautiful. The way his fingers grip into Kenny's thighs, the way he breathes. The way he looks up at Kenny with those brown eyes as he sucks his cock.

Kenny goes for a fee more strokes until eventually he pulls out. Craig stares up at him, waiting for his next movement. Kenny's thumb rubs circles into Craig's cheek until he pulls away.

"turn around and bend over, I'm going to fuck you." Kenny demands. Craig's tongue darts out to moisten his lips and Kenny can feel how much he wants him in this moment. The way his breath falls and enters his mouth. Chest rising and falling . The way his body is gentle quivers.

"yes" Craig says, he complies, turning around and gripping onto the edge of the bathtub. He bends over, back arched for Kenny. Kenny feels his dick twitch at the display before him. His fingers gingerly run down the length of Craig's back.

"Wait there." Kenny says as he turns around to rummage through the contents of whoever is throwing this parties medicine cabinet. Luckily, he finds what he was looking for. A bottle of lube, condoms. Luck.

Kenny takes the lube first, coating his fingers in it and moving his fingers to gently tease at Craig's hole.

Craig pushes down on it. And Kenny lifts his hand to slap his ass.

"Patience." He says. And Craig lets out a sigh, long suffering. Kenny teases him some more, gently circling his hole with his finger before his pushes in. Going slow at first, ginger strokes before adding another finger. He gets a bit rougher, fucking Craig with his two fingers. Trying to find a sweet spot. Craig pushes back on them. Letting out shallow breaths. He adds a third one when he thinks Craig is ready.

When he thinks Craig is prepped he leans in, kisses his tanned, freckled shoulder blades.

"Are you sure?" he questions. Wanting to make sure this is what Craig really wanted. Craig's head is bowed as he answers.

"Please." He chokes out, nasal and broken.

"Please. Please fuck me. Please." Craig begs, fucking himself on Kenny's fingers. Kenny pulls out. Sloppily grabbing for the condoms in the kitchen sink. He rips open the wrapper and slides it onto his dick . Positioning himself with Craig's hole.

"Your wish is my command." Kenny says as he slowly begins to push in. He starts with slow, gentle thrusts. His hands are running down the length of Craig's sides. Gripping onto his bony hips. He makes one hard stroke, a snap of the hips thrusting into Craig.

"Faster…please." Craig lets out. And Kenny complies. Quickly, his movements get faster. He fucks into Craig, rough and hard. Craig's ass slapping against Kenny's pelvis. Kenny throws his head back and lets himself enjoy it. Enjoy the feeling of Craig's body so close to his. The feeling of his dick sliding in and out of Craig. The noises Craig makes.

Eventually Kenny changes positions. He pulls Craig down to the floor, to his lap. Pulling him to turn around and look at him.

"Ride me." Kenny demands. And Craig complies. He positions himself ontop of Kenny. Letting Kenny's dick slide inside of him. He begins lifting himself up to fall back down on Kenny. His movements quickly desperate. Fast.

"Fuck, baby…" Kenny moans out as Craig rides ontop of him. Rolling himself down on Kenny's cock. He doesn't even realize he called Craig "baby".

Kenny looks at Craig's face, his lips parted, eyes squeezed shut. Focused. His body, how loose and open he's being for Kenny. His whole being. He can't take his eyes off him. When the night started Craig was wound tight. Craig was a mystery. Someone hard to read. But now everything is written all over his body and face. His desperation, his need, his want. It's like a flower had bloomed.

Kenny comes soon after.

Craig keeps riding him for a few minutes until he cums all over himself. Kenny pulls the other into his arms. Craig collpases on top of him. Rests his head in the crook of Kenny's neck, nose brushing against the other adams apple, spent.

They fall asleep like that on some strangers bathroom floor.


End file.
